


March 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell helped his daughter battle a hungry creature.





	March 14, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell helped his daughter battle a hungry creature as he assumed he was never going to see her again if they were defeated.

THE END


End file.
